livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Rabbit
Olivia Bella Rabbit is a character of Harry and Friends. She is the little sister of Harry D. Rabbit and the youngest of five Rabbit children. She wears a light purple bow pink hearts, her eyes are sky blue like Amy's, her only three talent show acts were "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" with her big brother Harry, their dog Spot, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws as she, Steve Perry, Sherrie Swafford, Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones decided to join in, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi and Amy and the other girls and "We Are The World" with her brother, their dog and their friends. Her birthday is May 25 which she shares hers as Amy Fourpaws. Olivia is voiced by Gracie Weinfield who is the younger sister of Gus Weinfield who played the voice of Harry in the Living Books computer game Harry and the Haunted House. She and other family members attended her great-grandfather Howard Rabbit's Funeral, but Harry could not due to Earl's 8th birthday party at his Journey Birthday Concert. Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *Put Your Little Foot, Right There *The Locomotion (mentioned by her big brother Harry) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun * We Are The World Quotes The New Puppy (Season 1, Episode 1, March 24, 1995) Amy the Dog-sitter (Season 1, Episode 2, March 31, 1995) The Death of Mochi Fourpaws (Season 1, Episode 6, April 28, 1995) Amy's Birthday Surprise (Season 1, Episode 8, May 26, 1995) Guitar Accident (Season 1, Episode 9, June 9, 1995) Harry Is Angry When Olivia Accidentally Breaks All His Guitar Strings Off *Olivia Rabbit: I wanna have a turn, Harry. Please? *Harry D. Rabbit: Yes, Olivia, but you're too young to play that. *Sam Rabbit, Phoebe Rabbit and Danny Rabbit: Harry, it's time to go grocery shopping! *Harry's mom: Harry, sweetheart, come on! Let's go! *Olivia Rabbit: Don't worry, Harry, I'll be careful. (takes charge of Harry's guitar) *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right. (and leaves the house with his mom and other siblings at the supermarket) Oh, and one more thing. Don't play it too loud. *Olivia Rabbit: I won't. (and closes the door) *(guitar plays) *Olivia Rabbit: (to herself) Be careful, Olivia, it's brand new and from the mail. (She tries to slow it down, but she forgets to be careful and she accidentally breaks off his guitar strings) *(guitar strings broken off) *Olivia Rabbit: What? Why? Oh no! I broke his guitar strings. I'll put the strings back together. *(Olivia tries to fix her brother's guitar strings, but she makes them worse) *Harry's dad: Olivia, is everything ok in here? *Olivia Rabbit: Yes, daddy, I'm trying to fix them. (all the guitar strings broke off so she gives up) His guitar's a mess. (groans) *Harry D. Rabbit: (coming home) Olivia, we're back! *Olivia Rabbit: Hi, Harry, is that your guitar red? *Harry D. Rabbit: Yes. (shocked to see all his guitar strings broken off) (gasps) Olivia, what have you done? *Olivia Rabbit: Uh, I don't know. *Harry D. Rabbit: (angrily) Olivia, you broke off all the strings of my guitar! How ashamed! *Olivia Rabbit: But, Harry, I....... *Harry D. Rabbit: (angrily) I'm mad at you, Olivia! Angry, angry, angry! (grunts) *Olivia Rabbit: (sadly) I'm sorry. *Harry D. Rabbit: (screaming) MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (runs to mom with his string broken guitar, causing Olivia to cry in sobs) *Olivia Rabbit: But I said "I'm sorry". I didn't mean it. (sobbing) *(Spot comforts Olivia) *("Harry Will Calm Down and You Will Too" plays) *Spot: (whimpering) *Olivia Rabbit: (after wiping her tears away, patting Spot) Don't worry, Spot. Harry will calm down soon. I promise. (singing): If Harry was angry and I'm sorry for his guitar, he'd better calm down no matter where you are. When you find it's hard for you, Harry will calm down and you will too. When it gets a little hard and we make mistakes sometimes, you'll really great when you make up your mind. Perhaps it will be good when you tell the truth. Harry will calm down and you will too. We will always be together with Harry now. And he will forgive us somehow. When I caused trouble and he got angry at me, he should apologize to me when that's the key. So things will be better when everyone's around. If Harry should apologize and always calm down. No matter we cause accidents, here's what should do. Harry will calm down and you will too. (big finish): Harry will calm down.......and you will toooooooo! *Spot: (barking) *Olivia Rabbit: You're right, Spot. *(music ends) *Spot: (barking) *Olivia Rabbit: Thank you, Spot. I gotta go apologize to Harry for what I did even though I didn't mean it. (She runs to her mom and Harry and apologizes to her big brother for what she did even though it was an accident) *(Meanwhile, Harry tells mom after taking his string broken guitar with him) *Harry's mom: Harry, sweetie, what's the matter? *Harry D. Rabbit: (crosses his arms) Olivia broke off my guitar strings and I'm very angry at her! (grunts) *Harry's mom: Harry, calm down. I understand, but.... It will be best if you should apologize to your sister, sweetheart. *Harry D. Rabbit: (calming down, uncrosses his arms) Yes, but she should apologize to me first. *Harry's mom: Harry, Olivia caused an accident. She's a very little girl and you're a big boy. She didn't mean it and she's sorry. *Olivia Rabbit: (runs to Harry and their mom) I'm sorry! *Harry D. Rabbit: Apology accepted, Olivia, but my guitar needs to be repaired. *Harry's mom: I have a plan. I'll take it to the repair shop. (and takes Harry's string broken guitar to the repair shop) It'll be ready and repaired in four weeks. *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah. *Harry's mom: See you soon, sweetheart! *Harry D. Rabbit and Olivia Rabbit: Bye, mom! (and close the door and apologize to and hug each other) *Olivia Rabbit: (hugs Harry) I'm sorry about your guitar, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit: (hugs his sister back) I forgive you, Olivia, and I'm sorry too I got mad at you. *Olivia Rabbit: Sometimes, everybody causes accidents. *Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right. (He sings the reprise of "Harry Will Calm Down and You Will Too" with Olivia) *Harry's mom: (coming home) Kids, lunch is ready! *(the kids and their parents eat fast food for lunch) *Harry D. Rabbit (narrating the closing): We all cause accidents sometimes and I forgave Olivia and my guitar is getting repaired. When you cause an accident, I think it's really important to apologize to someone too. (Harry munching on his cheeseburger and fries and even slurping on his soda) Wouldn't you? Secret Society (Season 1, Episode 10, June 23, 1995) Journey Birthday Boy (Season 1, Episode 11, July 14, 1995) Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Spot and The Hare are excited about Earl's 8th birthday and the band, Journey, Earl's favorite music group. Harry rushes to the phone and answers it. He receives a phone call from his younger sister Olivia. She is at his great-grandpa's funeral with the rest of his family members, but Harry can't go to his great-grandpa's funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party. *(phone rings) *Amy Fourpaws: Harry, the phone's ringing for you! *Harry D. Rabbit: I'll get it. Be right back, guys. (rushes to the phone and picks it up) Hello. *Olivia Rabbit: I wish you were here, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit: Me too, Olivia, but Dad said I can't go due to Earl's birthday party. *Olivia Rabbit: We'd love to come to Earl's birthday party, but the rest of us can't due to Great-Grandpa Howard's funeral. Harry, I'm sorry to hear that. *Harry D. Rabbit: That's okay, Olivia, I don't mind missing out on his funeral because I have Earl's birthday party to go to. *Olivia Rabbit: I'll wish him Happy Birthday. (to Earl on the phone) Happy birthday, Earl! *Earl Earwax: Thanks, Olivia. *Olivia Rabbit: (back to Harry on the phone) I will as well see you and your friends again in a couple of days. *Harry D. Rabbit: I'll see you in a couple of days too, Olivia. *Olivia Rabbit: Thanks, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit: Ok. Bye! (and hangs up the phone) You guys, I'm disappointed I'm not going to my great-grandpa's funeral, but I'm happy I got to Earl's birthday party. Harry and Friends Form A Band (Season 1, August 4, 1995) National Pet Day (Season 1, August 11, 1995) *Olivia Rabbit: Well, I guess it's gonna be sweet. (Season 2) Category:Rabbit family Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Grandchildren Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Fictional Rabbits Category:Kids Category:Little Kids Category:Those Rescued by Heroes Category:Those Kidnapped by Bullies Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Harry and Friends Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Siblings Of Protagonists Category:Siblings of Heroes Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Olivia Rabbit Songs